


Intimate Secret

by queenmidalah



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-12
Updated: 2013-06-12
Packaged: 2017-12-14 17:45:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/839632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenmidalah/pseuds/queenmidalah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Starting with a dance, they end up  having an intimate secret.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Intimate Secret

It started with a dance. The music thrummed a deep beat beneath their skin. Under the darkness of night, only a few catches of light glistened off their skin from the heat of summer. She was getting lost, moving closer to him, drowning in the clear cerulean of his eyes. Their faces were but inches apart, time seeming to slow even though the music and others around them were fast.

She felt his hand take hers and drew her deeper into the rest of the crowd that was there, further out of the light until they found themselves in a corner away from prying eyes. Her lips immediately found his, quenching a need that she had wanted to give into as soon as they had started dancing. His tongue slipped past her lips, tangling with hers the moment her mouth parted to allow him access. Her arms came around him, pressing her breasts to his chest. Her fingers slid into his hair, even as their mouths moved against one another.

She felt his body shift, his hips pressing slightly against hers and she felt the clear evidence of what their dancing had done to him. She felt her own body responding in kind, a tingle beginning between her thighs. She felt desire coursing through her, a need that she hadn't experienced in some time. She wanted to do something she had never done before, letting him take her then and there. The potential to be caught just in the back of their minds as their friends danced and partied just a few feet away from them.

She pulled her mouth from his, running her hand down his chest towards his waist. She bit her lip, lifting her eyes to his as he studied her face. He merely tilted his head, his hand hesitating at the edge of her tank top. It was a silent question, never demanding or persuming that they would go any further than a kiss. She wanted more and let him know by moving her hand away from his waist to cover the hand that waited at the edge of her shirt. With a firm, but soft grip, she pushed his fingers past the barrier of fabric to her skin and upwards. She could already feel her nipple tightening beneath the fabric of her bra as she felt his fingers brushing the cloth separating their skin.

He looked into her eyes again, the corner of his mouth tilting up just slightly as he ran his finger along the edge of her bra. She tightened her fingers on his hand, a silent command for more. He didn't question or stop, his fingers slipping the fabric down until his skin could touch her more. His thumb brushed over her nipple, watching as her head fell back, her lip caught in her teeth as her nipple tightened at his touch. He brushed this thumb back and forth before lifting her breast from its fabric confinement more. He pushed her tank top up more, lowering his head down to replace his thumb with his mouth, flicking his tongue against the nub of flesh.

Her fingers slid into his hair, biting her lip harder as the ache between her legs intensified slightly. She wanted more, so much more, even as his tongue worked against her skin. Tugging gently at his hair, she reluctantly pulled his head away from her so she could look into his eyes, let him see what she wanted.

He seemed to understand, his mouth finding hers again. They were playing with fire, knowing they could be caught any moment, but even as he pushed at the waist of her pants, neither cared. Her fingers worked at the button and zipper of his shorts, feeling his erection straining to release. She fumbled slightly, trying to move faster. She could feel herself growing more and more wet with need as she felt the evidence of his desire.

He turned her, pressing her against the nearby wall. He pushed her pants down, helping her balance so she could at free at least one leg. He felt her skin flame, knowing that some body issues were never going to flee easily and self-consciousness reared its ugly head. He pressed a kiss to her core, that long tongue he had briefly teased her about the night before at dinner moving forward to draw between her nether lips. He heard her gasp, knew she was biting her lip to keep from crying out. A smile tugged at the corner of his mouth before he pulled away from her. Perhaps there would be time when the act of being caught wasn't looming over them for him to savor the taste of her, but now they both needed something more.

She gained some of her wits, helping him push his shorts of his hips and down, freeing his cock to the night air. Her fingers wrapped around him, feeling his body shudder as she stroked him. He stepped ever closer, letting the head of his cock press to her body. She felt the cool breeze blow and felt how damp her thighs and pussy were, how much she wanted him.

He touched her thigh and she immediately lifted her leg, resting it against his hip. She saw him smile, even as he moved closer, the head of his cock brushing against her. His mouth pressed to hers, even as he pushed his cock into her finally. She was glad, because his kiss smothered the groan that escaped as she felt his length impale her. Her nails dug into his shoulders, her legs already quivering at holding herself up, but she didn't care. His hips pulled back and pushed forward again.

As the music changed, but remained the pulsing beat they had been dancing to, their hips began to work in time to the music. Every inch of his cock slid back and forth inside of her, her muscles contracting around him. Their hips came together over and over. As they started going out of time with the music, she pulled her mouth from his and pressed her forehead to his. Her eyes were squeezed shut, her mouth parted as pants escaped her lips.

She gripped him harder, wrapping her arms around him and shifting her head to bury her face into his shoulder. He drove his hips harder against her, grunting soflty as her teeth found his shoulder. She didn't bite hard, merely finding purchase and muffling the moans that were starting to slip from her throat so no one heard them. She felt her pussy tingling as her muscles started tightening more, her orgasm building. She felt the change in his thrusts, the movements becoming more erratic and his hold tightening as he buried his face into her neck.

Her fingers dug into his back, her mouth pressing harder to his shoulder as a loud moan sounded muffled against his shoulder. She was so close, her body starting to shake as she tried to keep some sort of rhythm against his thrusts. His hands moved down, gripping her ass as he pulled her hips harder to his. It was the movement that pushed her over the edge. She bit his shoulder harder, further muffling the cry of pleasure that slipped from her throat as her orgasm washed over her body. Even as she rode the waves of pleasure, she felt his hips moving faster as he neared his own.

With a groan, he pulled out of her, pressing his cock against her inner thigh. She released one hand from his shoulders, moving down to grasp around his cock. She moved her hand slightly, counter movement to his still thrusting hips as she stroked his length. She felt him swelling, growing closer to his release before his hold on her tightened and she felt his seed splash onto her skin. She continued to stroke him softly, his hips still moving until his body pressed against her more. She felt the tremble as he came down from the euphoria. 

They took a moment, gaining their senses before he pulled his head back and softly kissed her. She returned the kiss, languishing in the contact. The sounds of the party never changed, and she admitted that she didn't want to move, but knew they needed to.

He pulled back and helped her straighten her clothes, before she helped him do the same. Even as she moved to rejoin the party, he stopped her. She smiled, cupping his face and kissing him once more, taking her time to savor the taste of him. It was almost as if it was a promise, a promise of more at another time, when they could take the time to explore one another when they were alone without anyone possibily walking in on them. He returned the kiss, squeezing her waist to say he understood before they parted. Together, they rejoined the party and their friends, constantly stealing glances the rest of the night, often offering a smile to one another as they shared their intimate secret.


End file.
